I want my own
by xgemskix
Summary: Sasuke goes on a mission and Naruto is forced to train some Genins for a while... what will happen after that? NARUSASU YAOI WARNING! MPREG!


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO!

WARNING: YAOI... MPREG LATER CHAPTERS!

* * *

Sasuke looked at the sleeping teen next to him. The blond was snoring so loudly that it was enough to wake the dead. "dobe." Sasuke muttered with a smile. He stroked at his lovers hair, so light that it would have been barely noticeable. Naruto had snuck to Sasukes house when it was late enough so that people wouldn't have noticed him, the way they did almost every night. They took it in turns to casually walk to the others house so that no one would think anything of it. There relationship was a secret. He smiled again as he looked at Naruto's face. He was so cute when he was asleep, as a matter of fact, he was undeniably cute when he was awake too. Sasuke sighed. If only the village could know about their relationship, it would be so much easier. Sasuke thought about how he had to be mean to Naruto the way he used to be, just so people wouldn't guess their secret. He could barely bring himself to call his lover a 'loser.' If it wasn't for the fact that Sakura could not keep her mouth shut, they would have told her already. He would do anything to be able to hug him and hold his hand in public, but he couldn't do it, not yet anyway. He lay down, deciding that he needed rest. Sasuke was going on an A-rank mission the next day, and for the first time, Naruto wasn't going with him. It would be him, Neji and Shikamaru. He was scared, since he was twelve, he had rarely done a mission without the blond, unless you count the time he ran off to become Orochimaru's bitch, but that was different. Back then, he had only cared about avenging his clan and killing his brother. Now though, all that he cared about was Naruto. No one else really mattered. He drifted off into a deep slumber, dreaming of the mission he was about to do.

Naruto bolted upright in bed, sweat was dripping from his forehead. Sasuke was sitting next to him looking worried. Naruto felt a tear run down his already soaked cheek. Sasuke pulled him into his chest. "Bad dream?" He asked sweetly. Naruto nodded and cuddled into Sasuke as much as he could. Sasuke stroked the blonds hair again. The boy soon fell back asleep in Sasuke's arms. "Naruto, this is how I want us to be, all the time, not just when were alone." Sasuke said softly to him. He kissed his forehead and went back to sleep. The next morning he woke up bright and early. He had to go to Tsunade or 'the hag' as Naruto so plainly put it. Sasuke had decided that he was ready to tell the village about their relationship, as soon as Naruto agreed. Sasuke gently shook the blond to wake him up. He wanted to say goodbye to him, he wasn't going to see him for two whole weeks. Two, long weeks. "Naruto," Sasuke began, smiling. "I was wondering if…maybe you would like to move in here, soon, when I get back. We will make our relationship known and then you can move in here." Naruto's jaw dropped. "Sasuke you… you really want to make this official and tell the village?" Sasuke nodded. He had a huge grin on his face. Sasuke pulled Naruto between his legs and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Naruto leaned backwards into his chest and smiled. "Sasuke," he said quietly. "hn" Sasuke said, "I love you." Sasuke smiled, he had heard the dobe say this before but for some reason this time it felt different. "Naruto, I love you." Sasuke said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Now are you ready to see me off on my mission?" Naruto nodded. "Naruto don't say a word until I get back, we will talk more then ok?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Sasuke ruffled his hair a bit. Naruto retaliated by grabbing Sasuke round the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Sasuke willingly allowed himself to fall on top of the blond. They kissed, and fought on the bed for a few minutes before finally laying back down. Sasuke was laughing still. Naruto stood up and headed towards the bathroom, after a few minutes Sasuke heard him shout "you have two options. Option 1 is I run off the hot water and you can have a cold shower, option 2 is you can join me! What do you think eh?" Sasuke grinned cheekily and headed to the shower to join his lover.

Naruto left Sasuke's house first, being careful to take the most unused route home. He went into his house via the back door and waited for five minutes, he then walked out of the front door, yawning and acting as if he had just woken up. Walking towards training ground were the mission team were meant to be meeting, Naruto ran into Gaara. "Naruto," he said, you coming out tonight with me, Temari,, Sakura, Ino and Chouji?" Naruto nodded. "sounds fun!" he said brightly. Gaara smiled one of his rare smiles. "see ya later Naruto." and with that, he was gone. Naruto carried on walking towards the training grounds. He was going to miss Sasuke like mad, but at least he knew that Sasuke would be back. He arrived at the training grounds shortly after the mission team, Tsunade had also summoned Naruto their, she wanted him to take Konohomaru out on a few D-rank missions. Being a jounin, Naruto was a fully qualified Ninja and so could take the younger genins out on missions. Konohomaru was alright for a kid, he was 13 and had just become a Genin, so D-rank missions were all him and his team mates could do. When he arrived she gave him a list of the missions he was to supervise, none of them were really challenging. Seen as Shikamaru, who was their sensei, was going on the mission, Naruto had agreed to stand in. Much to Konohomaru's joy. Sasuke glanced at Naruto as the blond took the scroll off Tsunade. Sasuke wanted to hold him now more than ever, but it had to wait until after the mission was over. They left shortly after, although Sasuke did manage a sneaky kiss in the bathroom just before they went.

Naruto sat down on a log, waiting for Konohomaru to arrive. "he is always late." Naruto said grumpily, he wanted Sasuke back already. Konohomaru showed up at least half an hour after he was supposed to, and, as usual he was being followed by a giggly group of fan-girls, who Naruto so kindly chased away. "AHA it's a Naruto shaped sensei!" Konohomaru shouted over to Naruto as he was trying to chase off the girls. Naruto smiled at the kid, he had to give him some credit for having that many fan girls, it was almost as many as Sasuke had when they were younger. Konohomaru stretched and stood in that nice-guy pose that Rock Lee used to do. Naruto snickered, Konohomaru had really grown up.

"so, honourable grandchild…" Naruto winked, using the name Konohomoru's old sensei Ebisu used, causing the teen to glare. "Shall we start?" Both of them grinned broadly as Naruto stood up.


End file.
